This invention relates to a new and unique covering device for women's nipples and is particularly directed to a new, unique and attractive device of the type similar to an adhesive bandage of the type used for first-aid treatment of the skin, which device is especially adapted to conceal women's nipples and which is basically simple in construction and consequently economical to manufacture.
Women normally wear a brassiere or the like on their breasts in order to provide a pleasing contour by the effect of moderate pressure provided by the brassiere. However, in the hot summer season when women customarily wear thin clothes, the brassiere is visible through thin cloth upper garments which can present a rather unsightly appearance. Also, the brassiere presses upon the breasts and body of the user by its belts and straps with a resultant inherent discomfort and inconvenience. Moreover, the use of a brassiere can be very uncomfortable during hot weather and can cause excessive perspiration to the discomfort of the user.